


Cracks

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack wouldn't have wanted his mind to break like that, but Zack is dead and you don't even remember him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cracks

Always of all days he doesn't know where he's going, but something, someone is carrying him somewhere. There are voices in and around his head, but Cloud can't discern which of them belong to him and which of them are real. 

He can't and he can tell that he's being left alone on cold stone. Sand is stinging in his eyes, arms, legs, joints, making his vision blur, making it hard to move at all. It crunches as he extends his hand and he wonders why the retreating back won't hear the noise and stop. 

There are blasts and bangs and something cracks. ( _Maybe it's your head._ )

When it gets cold ( _so, so cold_ ) the sand seems to be washed away, finally; leaving him raw and grainy, itching in his throat, and he can stand again. And so he abandons this place, too, because it's easier to just ignore the blood and tears and the wet ashes. Zack wouldn't have wanted his mind to break like that, he tells himself. ( _But Zack is dead and you don't even remember him._ )

...

His knees buckle and give out underneath him, but that's okay, he's been too tired to walk ( _think, you mean_ ) straight for days.

The weight of his sword ( _only that's not right, it's Zack's, isn't it?_ ) wants to push him down into the ground, doesn't want to let him get up again. Cloud has half a mind just leaving it here, but he knows it's too important, too valuable to do that. He lugs it and himself forward. 

No time can pass between him and what awaits him - he wouldn't know, it wouldn't care. 

Cloud's able to see the city already, getting brighter, brighter, even with the plate almost hovering above them ( _Zack and Cloud; Cloud and the sword; you're all alone_ ), and the closer he gets the blinder he feels. 

Smiling at himself as he dives into pollution, rebellion, and people living their lives. 

( _Because losing everything you areknowlove is just too easy._ )


End file.
